


Who’s It Gonna Be?

by noobmvster_69



Series: Great Love [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Romanogers Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobmvster_69/pseuds/noobmvster_69
Summary: My attempt at writing a Romanogers one shot





	Who’s It Gonna Be?

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at writing a Romanogers one shot

“In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul.”

It took a lot of convincing on Natasha’s part to get Nebula to talk. She had a feeling (call it spy instincts) that Nebula was holding back information about Vormir and the Soul stone during their team meeting.

Natasha knows what she has to do. Will she actually pull this off? She has to. 

God how things have changed in the last five years. Tony became a dad to an adorable little girl; Bruce, the genius that he is, became one with “the other guy”...literally and you have Clint and Thor who went MIA up until recently. 

As for Steve and Natasha, they finally gave in to the undeniable chemistry between them. Though their relationship is fairly new, it doesn’t feel that way to the both them. Thanks to more than a decade of friendship and partnership. 

Which is why this is not going to be easy. Natasha knows how Steve is. Always willing to make the sacrifice. Not this time. Not if she can help it. 

“So who’s it gonna be?” The stonekeeper asks. 

“Steve, I think we both know who it’s gotta be” Natasha says softly looking into Steve’s eyes. “I think we do” Steve replies returning Natasha’s gaze. Steve was the first to break eye contact, turning to look at the cliff where one of them will make the ultimate sacrifice.

“I’m starting to think we don’t mean the same person here.” Natasha says which gets Steve’s attention away from the cliff and back to her. “Nat-“  
“Steve, please. I need to do this. This is what I’ve been waiting for for the last five years, this exact moment. A chance to make things right. To bring everyone back.” Natasha says taking Steve’s hand in hers. 

Steve takes a deep breath before breaking the silence. “Alright, you win” Steve says then gently tackles Natasha to the ground which makes the latter groan as she was not expecting that.

“They’re gonna need someone to catch them up and lead them” Steve says looking down at Natasha. Natasha manages to roll them over and stand up. “Which is why they need you” Natasha says before firing one of her bites. She takes this distraction as an opportunity to run to the edge of the cliff. Steve escapes the widow bite and runs to stop Natasha from jumping. 

He tackles her to the ground again, not so gently this time, kisses her long and hard (let’s see who’s distracted now). Steve quickly gets up and runs to the edge. “Oh no you don’t, Rogers!” Natasha says getting back up on her feet and runs after Steve. 

Natasha jumps after Steve and she ends up grappling him from the back. Natasha (the ever prepared spy), manages to hook a climbing rope onto Steve’s belt loop and shoots the other end onto the side of the cliff - all while airborne. When Steve realizes what she did, he grabs a hold of her wrist. 

“Damn you!” Steve couldn’t help but spit out. “Let go. It’s okay.” Natasha whispers. Tears starting to fill her eyes as she realizes that this is it. This is the end for her. 

Is she scared? Fuck yes! Who wouldn’t be? When you’re about to fall hundreds of feet literally to your death. But at the same time she somewhat feels at peace knowing that her sacrifice could bring back millions of people unfairly taken from their families. This is her chance to wipe clean the red on her ledger. Her life for the lives of millions. 

But most importantly, she feels at peace knowing that Steve doesn’t have to make the heroic act this time. He’s already done that when he went in the ice. 

She saw how hard it was for him. Waking up and finding out that you’ve missed the last 70 years of your life. Become a man out of time and having to adapt to the modern world. 

She doesn’t know exactly when or how but Steve stole her heart and never returned it since. She’s okay with that though, because she knows that it’s safe with him. 

“No! I won’t let go, Natasha.” Steve replies tightening his hold on her. His eyes glistening with tears. “Remember when you said you’d trust me to save your life? This is it, Steve. And not just your life but the lives of millions of people. Please!” Natasha pleads. 

“I can’t, Nat. I love you” Steve said now sobbing. “I know. I love you too. I’m sorry” Natasha replies teary-eyed before pushing off the side of the cliff to get momentum. This catches Steve off guard causing him to let go of his hold on Natasha. “NOOOOOOO!” Steve cries out loud trying to reach out for Natasha but failing. 

————————————————————————  
After coming back to the present and breaking the news to the team, Steve goes to his room to be alone. He finds a letter neatly placed on his bed. He slowly opens it and reads it:

Steve,

If you’re reading this, it means that everything went according to plan. You got the stone but more importantly, you’re safe and alive. Yes, I knew beforehand the consequence of going to Vormir was. Nebula told me - actually I annoyed it out of her. 

Don’t be mad at her, I made her promise not to tell you. Im sorry I kept it from you. I know you would stop me if you knew. 

I also know that you are blaming yourself right now...don’t. It was MY choice, Steve. And I would do it again in a heartbeat. 

I found it, by the way - the ring. Sock drawers are not a good hiding place fyi. It’s beautiful! Who knew Captain America has good taste in jewelry? 

Just so you know, I would’ve said yes. I love you, Steve. And I want you to be happy. 

Now go bring everyone back, Captain! 

Love,

Nat


End file.
